


Embrace Fate

by Into_The_Oblivion



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_The_Oblivion/pseuds/Into_The_Oblivion
Summary: A re-writted version of the ending of "A Court of Mist and Fury," except with a happy ending this time. (Because Feyre and the gang all deserve a happy ending.)





	

It was with a half-broken smile that Rhys--my lord of night, once luminescent and cocky, sly and kind, now shattered from guilt and rage and agony--addressed the King of Hybern. 

“If you’re so willing to hand out bargains,” my mate said, standing and taking me with him, “perhaps I’ll make one with you.”   
The King of Hybern cocked one eyebrow. “Oh?”

Rhys shrugged in response, buying time to create a plan that would save everyone but himself. 

No. No--no more deals, no more bargains, no more sacrificing himself for some greater good without wondering--

Without wondering what giving himself up would do to everyone closest to him. 

_ No more.  _

With the king’s acceptance, Rhys--my mate, my lover, my friend beyond the ages--would be taken from me forever.  But with his refusal, I would only be able to accept the singular fate that would greet my friends: certain death. 

And I could bear no more death, no more suffering. 

So it was solemn heart, watching Elain and Nesta curled on the floor, their lives shattered; Lucien’s shell-shocked expression; the beaten and broken forms of Cassian and Azriel that I accepted my fate. 

The only one that would greet me, in any life. 

I thought of Rhys as I stood straight; thought of both my families, Fae and once-human…

Thought of the thousands of paintings I would never get to create. 

Thought of the years Rhys and I would never be together. 

Thought of my friends’ and families’ well-beings, their lives--years from now, with rings and tiny babes and laughter and remembrance. 

I sent one last thought down that connection between Rhys and I, now blocked by the king’s spell, wishing that ache of the love I felt would reach him:  _ I love you.  _

And with my fear gone, I remembered the stars I painted on that chest of drawers many years ago...and let my power go. 

And  _ became  _ the stars. 

A wall of white power blasted outwards, shaking the earth to its core, ripping away the king’s spell before he even registered what happened.  My body became infinite, shattered into flecks of stardust, as the magical shields and bonds containing this place shattered.  

The power burned through my arms, my chest--uncontrollable, lashing out like a great wolf towards every being in the room.  It tore itself out of me, taking my form with it, ripping out every part of me that had once been--taking my pain, my happiness, my memories of family and love and painting. 

I shuddered as another wave blasted forth, and poured every ounce of my remaining consciousness towards directing the power away from my sisters, Rhys, Cassian, Mor, Azriel, and Lucien. White flecked stars covered my vision. Distant screams greeted me, from somewhere in the white. 

“ _ FEYRE! _ ”

And then I felt the power blast through the castle, and then through the King of Hybern himself, taking him with it in a wave of ice-fire magic. 

_ Dead. He was finally dead.  _

And the last of the power ribboned from me, and I was left in a world of black, void of all feelings except joy at what I had done for my family. 

 

***

 

Rhys had told me once that when Fae died, they went to some incredibly beautiful forested land, free to hunt and journey and love and celebrate for eternity.  Death must have played me a bad hand, however, because my afterlife included nothing but endless blackness, speckled with stars.  I floated in this near-darkness, half awake, dressed in the same clothes I had worn when I died, trying to hold onto the memories of Rhys and my family that were fading away…

_ At least the pain was gone,  _ I thought, as I closed my eyes.  _ At least they’re safe.  _

Darkness overtook me. 

 

***

 

When I awoke again, I had drifted towards a band of stars.  Their twinkling lights greeted me cheerily, and I almost smiled.   _ Rhys liked the stars.  _ I could almost hear the echo of his voice, whispering,  _ You’re a star, Feyre... _

My smile faded as great, desperate sobs took over my body.  I convulsed, sobbing without air, curled in on myself.  _ Oh gods oh gods oh gods, I miss him so much.  _

A whisper of his voice:  _ Feyre... _

I was destined to float alone in this darkness for eternity--utterly, utterly alone. 

What had I done?

 

***

Time had become an illusion.  I no longer was hungry, but drifted in some place between wakefulness and sleep, smiling and sobbing as I remembered my mate and my family. 

But this time--something was different.  

I opened my eyes to see a wave of white washing through the darkness towards me, taking everything in its path.  I screamed, my voice soundless in the black, as the curtain descended on me--

And then there was nothing but pure white, too bright for even my Fae eyes. 

And a  _ voice.  _

“Feyre.”

_ Maybe I am finally going to that Fae afterlife,  _ I thought, half-delirious from loneliness and fear. 

“You’re going to no afterlife, darling.”

_ RHYS. _

I opened my eyes, gasping out his name over and over again, body shaking from hope. 

And I found myself not in the blackness, nor in afterlife fields--

But in Rhys’s bed.  _ My  _ bed _.  _

And my mate was sitting on the edge, holding my hand, sobbing and smiling and saying, “Thank the gods thank the gods, oh Feyre, my darling--”

His emotions came blasting towards me: pain and hope and happiness and utter relief.  Tears were running down my cheek as he leaned over me, taking me into an embrace. 

I closed my eyes and breathed in his smell, heard the sounds of his breathing and, distantly, of Mor making something in the kitchen. 

_ I was alive.  _

_ I was home.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not crying you're crying. I'm sorry for any feels generated by this fic


End file.
